


Alcohol Induced/酩酊感应

by Linea



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jensen, Drinking, M/M, Top Jared
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5917132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linea/pseuds/Linea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>为了庆祝JensenPCA得奖的应梗，没有情节，纯肉，不喜勿点。<br/>JensenPCA获得优胜之后，Jared用特殊的方式给他庆祝了一番。全都是脑补，没有人会当真。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alcohol Induced/酩酊感应

　Jensen显然醉了。长着沙金色短发的脑袋低垂着，两边脸颊红通通的，垂下的睫毛浓密卷翘，在灯光下扑闪扑闪的，全被细细染成金色。Jared想要拿掉他手边的杯子，可刚把手臂伸过去就被抱住胳膊不肯撒手，只好任由他就这样抱着，用微微渗出汗珠的鼻尖蹭着他的衬衫，又用滚烫的脸颊紧贴着他冰凉的手指，好像只有这样才能让自己舒服一点。  
　　  
　　事态发展大大超过了Jared的预料。原本他只是想要为Jensen获奖好好庆祝一番，于是他选择了自己私藏的一瓶Family Reserve，拿上两只酒杯就直接往Jensen拖车里去了。他知道Jensen喜欢品酒，尤其喜欢干邑白兰地和波本威士忌，并且平常的他很少让自己喝醉，都只是不同程度的浅尝辄止——然而此时此刻，Jensen正在他面前摇晃着酒瓶，里头的酒已经被他喝光一大半了。  
　　  
　　他朝他笑着，嘴角上扬，丰润柔软的嘴唇泛着诱人的水光，抬起的绿眼睛比洒在头发上的灯光还亮。Jared无法移开视线，只能看着他弓着身子翘着屁股慢慢朝自己挪近，像极了一只翘着尾巴的粘人猫咪。  
　　  
　　Jensen的呼吸里也带着浓郁的酒精味，湿湿热热的，连同嘴唇一起落在他耳后。在Jensen的嘴唇滑过去的那一瞬间，Jared只感觉皮肤底下像是穿过一道高压电流，里头的筋络和血管突突地跳，仿佛随时都要炸开。好在一切只发生在一瞬间，下一秒他便看到Jensen将下巴搁在他肩上，正用水汽迷蒙的绿眼睛一动不动地看着他，眼神天真又无辜，好像对方才发生的一切已经全无印象。  
　　  
　　真是拿他一点办法都没有。  
　　  
　　Jared无奈地叹了口气，凑过去准备将对方的四肢放平让他好好休息一下，却没想到被Jensen勾住脖子狠狠拉下来，对着半边脸颊就这么直接吻了上去。  
　　  
　　他还能感觉到对方睫毛扫过肌肤的细微触感，可更多的是嘴唇上的温度，绵软温热，犹如在阳光下化开的雪花。Jared手足无措地拥着他的肩膀，连动也不敢动，生怕自己一松手Jensen就会软绵绵地倒在沙发上，头重重地磕上沙发靠背。然而当他想要偏过头去放松一下自己僵硬的颈部时，Jensen的手指从他的脖颈慢慢上移到了脸颊，无比火热，正小心翼翼地托着他的下颌。  
　　  
　　两人之间的距离再次拉近，都浑身酒气，胸口起伏不平。Jensen朝他前倾着身子，仰着脖子，撅着在酒精作用下尤为红润的嘴唇，就连眼睑也成了诱人的粉红色。Jared目不转睛地盯着对方湿润的绿眼睛，只想将嘴唇凑上去舔掉那些亮晶晶的泪痕，可身体还是在Jensen手掌底下僵直着，脊背挺直，肌肉绷紧，整个人挺拔如拉紧的弓弦。  
　　  
　　只差一步，就差那么一步。他的嘴唇就快要贴上Jensen的嘴唇，鼻尖就快抵上Jensen的鼻尖，视线就快沉溺进那片碧绿深海里。  
　　  
　　离得太近，Jared感到一阵眩晕，却听到对方开口叫了他的名字，连声音都变了味。  
　　  
　　“Jay……”倘若不是亲耳听到，他绝对不敢相信这声音是出自Jensen之口。它听起来甜腻到过分，就像太妃糖里流出来的糖心在他的心上缓缓淌过去，丝毫不见平时的低沉厚重。喉咙间梗着一团火将他的脸烧得通红，已经让他无法分清是究竟上头还是拜Jensen所赐，只见Jensen越发大胆地用嘴唇蹭过他的鼻尖，慢慢下滑，最终堵住他的嘴唇。  
　　  
　　Jared大脑里顿时只剩一片空白，什么理智原则都荡然无存。他张开唇瓣接纳了Jensen，将一只手穿过对方的短发让手指与它们纠结缠绕，另一只手按上对方鼓胀的裤裆隔着布料不轻不重地揉捏，很快便听见Jensen发出像小动物一样的呜咽声，贴在他怀里的肩膀一阵阵地抖。  
　　  
　　Jensen的反应很快让Jared软下心来，温柔地垂下眼眸，指腹擦过对方被吮吸到红肿的唇瓣，哑着声音道：“……你想让我这么做吗，Jen？”  
　　  
　　Jensen迷迷糊糊地“嗯”了一声，又凑上来用鼻尖亲昵地顶Jared的下巴。这时Jared的手掌摩挲过他的脸颊，停留在他的嘴角，沿着唇线描摹轮廓，掀开嫩红内壁挤进两个指头，贴在他耳边轻声命令：“舔它。”  
　　  
　　他很顺从地探出粉红色的舌尖轻轻舔着Jared的指尖，粗糙的舌苔扫过指腹，就像猫咪伸出舌头舔着盘中的牛奶，直到它们全都布满晶亮湿滑的津液才抬起湿漉的绿眼睛望着Jared，似乎在用眼神小心翼翼地表达着“我可以了吗”的请求——Jensen绝不会在平常做出这种举动，就算他再怎么想要，也只会强硬地主导着他们之间的性爱再躺下来好好享受。酒精仿佛成了种拥有魔力的药水，将原本一直自诩为硬汉的Jensen变得乖巧而顺从，就像一匹优雅的花豹一夜之间变成了一只温顺的小猫，真是可爱到无可救药。  
　　  
　　Jared忍不住吻了吻Jensen的唇角，让自己的舌头代替了手指，从那红肿的嘴唇上一路吮吻到胸前，啃过圆润的喉结，精巧的锁骨，让牙齿陷入细薄的肌肤留下咬痕。Jensen在他身下轻声喘着气，难耐地扭动身体，从袖口、领口袒露出的肌肤都被疯长的情热浸润，稀薄汗水不断从皮肤上渗出，湿漉漉地紧贴着衬衫。当Jared将第一颗纽扣解开时，Jensen不由得倒吸了口冷气，冰冷的空气从过于滚烫的肌肤上流窜过去，又因为对方更为火热的体温回暖。Jared用嘴唇包裹住Jensen左边乳头吮吸舔咬，很快让柔软的乳尖红肿挺立，在半透明的衬衫布料下清晰可见，这时Jensen微微张开嘴唇，舌头在无边欲望里打颤：“右……右边……”  
　　  
　　呻吟既轻声又短促，细微得几乎听不见，却还是被Jared听到了。他还是用牙齿拉扯着挺立的乳尖，却伸出过分宽大的手掌揉捏着Jensen的右胸，指间夹着硬挺的肉粒以令人兴奋的粗暴力道撩拨蹂躏，直到它也完全染上鲜红，看起来像颗被洗净的草莓一样可口。Jensen感觉自己的身体因为乳头传来的快感而紧绷酥麻，整个人就像被发酵的面团一样膨胀，紧绷在裤裆里的阴茎此刻直直地抵着Jared的下腹。对方显然察觉到了这点，拇指为其张开，正勾着长裤边缘慢慢往下拉，直到它从中露出低腰的短裤和腿间的那片湿痕——Jensen的短裤已经被不断渗出的前液弄得一塌糊涂了，正乞求着某个善良的好心人将它脱下来扔到一边。  
　　  
　　Jared轻而易举地办到了。他脱下短裤，拉开Jensen的大腿，手指在湿滑的大腿内侧来回滑动，嘴唇沿着大腿的线条慢慢向上亲吻，鼻尖扫过那丛蜷曲的暗金色毛发轻轻地顶弄着鲜红肿胀的顶端，注视它从翕合的铃口出慢慢渗出一大滴前液流过顶端的缝隙。  
　　  
　　场面无比情色，下流到令人脸颊发烫，可他们两个的脸庞早已红得不像话，就像血管在皮肤底下融化——尽管如此，Jared还是想要尝尝Jensen的味道，想知道他的味道是不是也被酒精催化得浓郁而美味，想知道他被含住阴茎时会露出怎样令人惊喜的表情。手指揉弄着Jensen垂在腿间的囊袋，Jared收起下巴让舌尖微微探出，舔去顶端还在缓缓往外冒出的前液，接下来沿着阴茎侧面一路舔到根部，带出一串黏腻湿滑的水痕。Jensen的身体像上了发条一样颤抖起来，紧绷肌肉，蜷起脚趾，在Jared将他完全含进去时发出短促却动听的低吟。  
　　  
　　阴茎上细密的皱褶完美地贴合着Jared的齿列曲线，如此柔软火热令人舒适。Jensen闭着眼睛倒在松软的沙发上，浑身上下像被抽光了骨头，只能任由对方摆布着他的四肢。Jared握着他的小腿搁在宽阔的肩膀上，像是要将他的精液都吸出来一样吸吮着他的前端，尽量避免让自己的牙齿撞到。舌尖抵住对方阴茎上最粗的一根血管，Jared深深地吸了口气，让自己吞进去更多的部分——他让他深深地滑入自己嘴里，更服帖地被湿润的口腔黏膜包裹，随着他的嘴唇动作不断抽跳震动，最终在他的舌头上悄然炸开。  
　　  
　　是Jensen的味道。尝起来带着点咸味，如丝线一般缠绕着他的舌尖，令人沉醉乃至头晕目眩，好像他身上每个部分都带上了纯粹的酒精气味。  
　　  
　　精液和汗液顺着Jared的下颌线滴落在Jensen赤裸的小腹上，沿着流畅的肌肉线条流淌得到处都是。Jared撑起手臂，让Jensen自然而然地从自己嘴里滑出来，又让自己的身体前倾，脱掉汗湿的衬衫整个儿紧贴着Jensen的肌肤。突如其来的肌肤相亲让Jensen不由得绷直了脊背，又忍不住往Jared温暖的身体上靠，Jared将他的双臂拉高到头顶，血液倒流的感觉让他有些呼吸不畅，可此时此刻他的嘴唇被对方含住递上呢喃，阴茎与对方的顶到一起又变得精神起来，一时之间不知道该作何反应，只能迎合着对方的动作发出潮湿火热的喘息。  
　　  
　　这时Jared轻轻地咬住他的耳垂，湿润的舌尖舔舐着那块白皙丰润的软肉，用低沉沙哑的气音缓缓道：“酒精真是个好东西……你说对不对？”  
　　  
　　Jensen眨着水汽迷蒙的眼睛乖巧地点头，似乎随时都要抖落下几颗泪珠。他的嘴唇若即若离地触碰着Jared的下巴，好像在拼命乞求着亲吻，却在离对方嘴唇半寸的地方停了下来，扇动的睫毛像蝴蝶的触角般扫过对方的肌肤。  
　　  
　　“谢……谢谢……”  
　　  
　　Jared一时间不敢相信自己的耳朵，又将自己的脸颊凑近了些好听得清楚一点，对方温热的呼吸喷洒在他的脸侧，红润肿胀的嘴唇不停地重复着那个简短的单词。  
　　  
　　“谢什么？”Jared用一个吻温柔地打断他，手指抚过他的颧骨停留在汗涔涔的短发间，舌头再次灵活地舔进嘴唇轻敲探索。  
　　  
　　Jensen不发一言，只是用大腿蹭着Jared腿间蓄势待发的阴茎，低垂着睫毛等待着对方吻去，而且似乎坚信着那一定会奏效——不出他所料，Jared果然低下头将他睫毛上亮晶晶的水珠都含进了嘴里，咸涩的味道令人分不清是汗水还是泪滴。他的手指握着Jensen的膝盖将双膝从两侧打开，让那双修长的腿能够分开到极限完全袒露出灼热硬挺的阴茎，柔韧的腰部随之绷紧——就在他的指尖抚过Jensen布满汗水的臀部时，Jensen紧拥着他，嘴里传来的声音仍然醉醺醺的：“……你一直在……真好……”  
　　  
　　Jared一瞬间愣住了，眨了眨眼顿时感觉眼眶有点发热。他低下头将一个又一个吻印在对方的额头、鼻尖和嘴唇上，好像心里的这份喜欢怎么也藏不住，诉说不够。这时Jensen红着眼睛看向他，将双腿缠上他的腰，抬起臀部用自己沾着前液的两根手指将嫩红穴口分开，从内到外掀开内壁浅浅抽插着，对准Jared的阴茎好让对方能更顺利地进入。可Jared却拉住他的手腕攒在怀里吻了吻，接着用自己的手指代替了Jensen的，吞入一点，又吞入一点，让修长的指节更深地推进去，关节磨蹭过紧致湿热的内壁，指尖刮擦着促使他射出前液的那一点。  
　　  
　　“爱你，爱你。”Jared在Jensen耳边意乱情迷地重复着，发丝上滴落的汗液流淌在对方肌肤上变得冰凉，却总能被嘴唇的温度温暖。粗厚硕大的阴茎抵住瑟缩的后穴时Jensen的身体不由得往前一挺，可真正进入的过程却比他想象中要漫长得多，他的后穴虽然已经做过充分扩张，却因为涂抹在穴口处的前液干涸而变得有些干涩，正有些忸怩地磨蹭着Jared的龟头，让他感觉心痒又难耐。  
　　  
　　修长十指深深陷进臀肉，Jared从钱夹里取出安全套，正准备用牙齿撕开包装，却被Jensen突然紧皱起来的眉头吸引了目光。只见他急切地摇晃着脑袋，撅着嘴，通红的双颊看起来鼓鼓的，神态就像一个任性的小孩子。Jared瞬间明白了他的意思，倾下身子吻了吻他，又握紧了他的屁股，手指两侧撑开鲜红的穴口，沉下气来用力朝前挺动腰肢。  
　　  
　　就像被一团松软的棉絮包裹着，Jared感到温暖舒适，似乎对方的内壁与自己阴茎上的每一根皱褶都完全契合。Jensen在他身下微微发抖，手指无助地扣住他光裸的肩膀，像是要将一切都交付给他，嘴唇埋在他的肌肤上小声呜咽。  
　　  
　　这时Jared却突然将他的腰捞起来，让他跨坐在自己腿上，深埋在对方体内的阴茎又朝前挺进了几分，肿胀的冠部挤开那些柔软的肌肉，好像比任何事物都进入得更深。  
　　  
　　“我很高兴。”Jared目光灼灼，仰起下颌的美妙弧度被昏黄光线细细勾勒，仿佛拖车里原本就窄小的空间被压缩得毫无间隙，让两人不分你我地挤压在一起。Jensen放任自己下沉，在对方的阴茎终于顶到头的时候微微晃动自己的臀部，仿佛要把体内被填满到快要溢出的精液全都晃出来似的，呻吟嘶哑破碎到无可附加的地步。  
　　  
　　迎来的却是更凶狠的撞击。Jared看着他，在每一次拉着他的髋部向敏感点冲刺的时候总会将他的头按下来亲吻他流满汗水的嘴唇，咸涩湿润，却总让Jared觉得甘之如饴，有更多的冲动想要把Jensen操进沙发里，操进那些柔软的坐垫里，直到他双眼遍布泪痕，后穴被精液充盈到几乎要从嘴角流出来时才算完美。  
　　  
　　高潮散去之后，Jensen筋疲力尽地倒在Jared胸口，酒也醒得差不多了，这时他的目光扫向放在茶几上的奖杯，伸出胳膊将它拿起来细细端详。  
　　  
　　水晶奖杯在并不明亮的光线里仍然光华夺目，光线穿过剔透的棱角在Jensen的肌肤上洒下一片斑斓的光带。他的手背上沾着还未干掉的精液，正顺着腕骨的曲线慢慢滑下。Jared从身后拥着他，从他的后颈慢慢吻向耳后，贴紧他的耳廓低声呢喃道：“你一直是我心中最棒，最棒的。”  
　　  
　　“多谢夸奖。”Jensen笑着回过头去捏住Jared的下巴，像啃咬一般吻住对方的嘴唇，“你说得对，酒精可真是个好东西。”

　　  
　　-FIN-


End file.
